The present invention relates to signs and, more particularly, to a reconfigurable, multipurpose sign for automotive use for attracting help or informing responding aid personnel of the exact nature of the emergency, the whereabouts of the vehicle occupants, the specific nature of the help needed, etc.
Typically, no two roadside emergencies are exactly the same. Even for similar, common emergencies or conditions, such as running out of fuel, the course of action taken by the driver and/or vehicle occupants may differ widely depending on the location of the emergency, the time of day or night, the weather, etc. Consequently, while various message systems have been proposed in the prior art, they all lack the flexibility to respond accurately to a wide variety of unique roadside situations.
Many attempts have been made to provide signs and the like for use in summoning assistance to a disabled vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,967, for EMERGENCY SIGN DEVICE, issued Feb. 10, 1997 to Charles H. Davis teaches one such device. DAVIS teaches a collapsible sign for erecting outside the motor vehicle, typically on the trunk or hood decks of the vehicle. The frame of the sign in retained in position on the deck by suction cups. A pair of slots on the sign surface accept pre-printed message cards such as xe2x80x9cEMERGENCYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOUT OF GASxe2x80x9d, etc. Davis, however, teaches no way to provide a unique message specific to the current situation. In addition, to deploy the DAVIS sign, a vehicle occupant must exit the vehicle, extract the collapsed sign from the trunk and erect the sign on the hood or trunk deck. In foul weather, this exposes the occupant to the elements. In certain neighborhoods, or on certain roads having narrow shoulders, etc., egress from the vehicle may expose the vehicle occupant(s) to danger. Also, because the sign is mounted out-of-doors, the message cards must be weatherproof and the securement means of the sign frame must ensure their attachment even in high winds, etc. Any unique message that the vehicle occupant might choose to write would require a weather proof writing implement which would probably be in the form of a permanent, non-erasable marker, a device rarely carried by motorists. Sign cards written upon by such a marker would need to be replaced prior to the next roadside emergency.
In contradistinction, the message system of the present invention features a small sign board which may readily be carried in the glove box or under a seat of most vehicles, thereby eliminating the need to exit the vehicle. This is especially desirables in foul weather, in undesirable neighborhoods, or along roadways where the chances of being struck by a passing vehicle are high. While common, preprinted message cards are provided and may be easily used, other options are provided to the motorist. First, the sign board is reversible and has a first face adapted to receive a plurality of preprinted message cards. Blank message cards are also provided and the motorist may, optionally, select to write a custom message of one or more blank cards. These hand-written message cards may be displayed, either in combination with a preprinted card or alone. An erasable marker provided in the sign board kit facilitates this operation. Because the inventive sign board is displayed from inside the vehicle, weather conditions are of no concern, at least from the point of view of the sign.
However, assuming that a more detailed message may be required, the inventive sign board is reversible and the entire surface of a second face is adapted to receive a longer, hand-written message. Either face of the message board may be displayed in any convenient vehicle window by reversing a pair of suction cups.
Finally, unlike the DAVIS sign, a blinking strobe light is reversibly mounted to the sign to attract attention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,857, for PORTABLE DRIVER EMERGENCY DEVICE, issued Dec. 12, 1978, to Albert Espinosa teaches another vehicle emergency signaling device. ESPINOSA teaches a self-supporting apparatus configured to be placed in either the front (i.e., against the windshield) or the rear windows of a vehicle. A pair of flashing lights are provided for calling attention to the vehicle. Also, the outward facing surface of the ESPINOSA apparatus is equipped to receive and retain one or more preprinted message cards. No provision is provided, however, for either hand-writing a message card of for placing a lengthy message on a second face of a sign. In addition, the ESPINOSA apparatus may not readily be mounted inside a side window of the vehicle because it must rest of a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,965, for MESSAGE DISPLAY BOARD, issued Jan. 11, 1995, to Shih-Wang Lai discloses a single-sided message board having a self-contained writing implement and eraser. The board is adapted in a preferred embodiment for attachment to a front-facing surface of the vehicle""s sun visor so that flipping down the sun visor to an operative position positions the LAI board against the vehicle""s windshield. In an alternate embodiment, the LAI message board may be attached to any surface within the vehicle by suction cups. While LAI includes an illumination source designed to illuminate the message written on the board, he fails to teach any signaling device to attract attention to the vehicle. Neither does LAI provide a reversible message board wherein preprinted message cards may be displayed on the reverse face of the board. Unlike the keyhole-shaped suction cup mounting holes of the inventive message board, LAI provided circular holes. Circular holes provided the chance for damage to the suction cup mounting tabs, particularly after the polymeric suction cups have been stored within the vehicle at both high and low temperature extremes for a number of years.
UK Patent No. 2,249,654A, for A TICKETING SYSTEM, published May 13, 1992, upon application by Burns Phillip Hardware Ltd. teaches a sign adapted to slidably receive a variety of preprinted components which, when placed upon the sign board, form a reconfigurable sign. There is no teaching, however, of a reversible message board with may be mounted using suction cups inside a vehicle. There is no provision taught or suggested for attaching a flashing (i.e., strobe) light to attract attention to the sign.
UK Patent No. 2,231,192, published Nov. 18, 1990, upon application by Auxillium Line S. r. l. discloses a roof-mounted, collapsible emergency sign adapted to display interchangeable signaling boards containing symbols indicative of the reason for the vehicle stopping (i.e., the nature of the emergency). No flashing light is provided nor is there any provision for displaying a hand written message on a reverse face of the sign. The sign is mounted outside the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,311, for SAFETY WARNING KIT, issued Aug. 22, 1978, to Gilbert McClendon teaches a kit containing a display pole and a collection of flags each having a preprinted message relevant to a disabled vehicle. The pole may be deployed outside the vehicle and an appropriate flag selected and displayed. No provision is made for a hand written message. Neither is there any provision for a flashing signal beacon to attract attention to the disabled vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,768, for MESSAGE HOLDER, issued Sep. 7, 1993, to James A. Thompson teaches a transparent plastic holder adapted to receive a single bumper sticker. Suction cups hold the THOMPSON device against the rear window of an automobile. THOMPSON teaches no kit containing preprinted messages or a surface suitable for hand writing a message. Neither does THOMPSON provide a blinking strobe type light for calling attention to a disables vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,820, for SIGNS FOR DISABLED MOTORIST, issued Jan. 24, 1980, to Edwin L. Cole teaches a collection of preprinted signs fastened together. A disables motorist can flip through the sign collection, select a suitable sign and then hang the sign collection from the rear bumper of the automobile or otherwise display the sign. COLE teaches no support plate for holding a selected, preprinted sign card. Neither does cole provide a surface upon which to write a handwritten message. The COLE sign is typically displayed outside the vehicle and is limited by all the drawbacks associated with external display.
None of these patents, singly or in any combination, are seen to either teach or suggest the two-sided, reversible message board of the instant invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provided a two-sided, reversible message board which may be displayed from within a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board which may display a combination of preprinted message cards.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board which may be displayed from within a motor vehicle hand-written message card(s), alone or in combination with preprinted message cards.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board having a reverse face upon which a detailed message may be inscribed with an erasable writing implement.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board which may be displayed from within a motor vehicle which includes a detachable, reversible flashing lamp to attract attention to the vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board which may be displayed from within a motor vehicle which is selectively attached to the vehicle by reversible suction cups.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board in which reversible suction cups are retained in keyhole shaped opening so that damage to the suction cups is minimized when the suction cups are reversed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board in a kit containing a selection of preprinted message cards, blank message cards, an erasable marker, and a cloth or eraser packaged in a reclosable container.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a two-sided, reversible message board in a kit which may be conveniently stored within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
The present invention features a selectively reversibly message board for use in a motor vehicle. A first face of the message board is adapted to receive one or more message cards. These message cards may be either preprinted containing commonly needed messages such as xe2x80x9cOUT OF GASxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFLAT TIRExe2x80x9d, etc. In addition, an erasable marker may be used to write a short message on a blank message card which may be displayed alone or in combination with one or more preprinted cards. The message board may be reversed and the second face is adapted to receive a longer, hand written message. Reversible suction cups are retained in keyhole shaped openings so as to minimize damage to the suction cup tabs when they are reversed. A reversible flashing strobe type signal lamp is mountable on either face of the message board and serves to call attention to the message board and the stopped vehicle. The inventive message board is provided in a kit contained in a reclosable bag. The compact size of the kit facilitates storage of the kit within the passenger compartment in the glove box, under a seat, etc. Storage inside the passenger compartments allows configuration and deployment of the message board without need for any vehicle occupant to leave the vehicle. This is particularly desirable in inclement weather, in a dangerous neighborhood, or along a dangerous road such as a road having very narrow shoulders.